On the Floor of the Gazebo
by Ryuji274
Summary: (Continuing from Book 4 Chapter 8) Korra sits on the railing of the Gazebo trying to sort out her life and enjoy the moment with her cool iced tea. Asami offers some kind and comforting words in order to support her dearest friend.


"You know Korra, Tenzien is only trying to help."

The evening sun was beginning to set. Korra was drinking her cool tea while sitting on the railing of the gazebo. It was afternoons like these that she could get away from all her responsibilities. For once, she could just enjoy and bask in this moment.

"Asami, I wish I could just have my path shown to me… People are losing their lives every day and are becoming enslaved to Kuvira's dominion."

Asami didn't have all the answers for her dearest friend Korra, however she knew that she had to be the support she needed. So she walked closer and placed her small pale hand upon her friend's shoulder.

"Korra, I wish I had all the answers that you needed. I'm not a wise master you could meet in the spirit world; nor am I someone who has the most experience… "Korra looked disheartened. "But, I do know, for a fact that no matter what happens, it will always happen for a reason.

Although this wasn't the kind of answer that Korra was expecting, it had been a better answer she's gotten sense the whole Kuvira mess started.

She didn't reply. She didn't need to. Asami knew what troubled her friend. There was nothing she could do to help the situation at that moment. However, she knew what she could do now.

"Korra come here."

She turned with a curious look on her face to find out what Asami was planning.

Much to her surprise Asami was sitting down on the floor of the gazebo. Her legs were not across; rather, they were laid out on her side in a comfortable position. Korra took Asami's gentle smile as an invitation to join her on the floor. Korra sat down in almost the same position that was in while sitting on the railing.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Asami, do you remember what you thought when you first met me?"

"Actually, I do."

A gentle smile grew on Korra's face, she was eager to listen to her friend's story.

"Well, go on!"

"Haha okay, well… When I first met you I honestly was so excited to meet the avatar, it was a real honor to me."

"So…" a face of disappointment grew on her. "You were excited to meet me _because_ I was the avatar, not because of the person I was?"

"Korra I didn't know you that well yo—"

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't know what I was expecting."

Asami moved closer to Korra and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, in order to ease her unmet expectations. Asami put on a face of comfort and began to ask a question.

"Do _you_ remember what you first thought when you met me?"

"I—"

"Yes or no?"

"Well…" She couldn't hide from Asami's honest eyes anymore. "I was just, really jealous is all… I mean, you were dating the guy I was infatuated with, not to mention that you were gorgeous and a genius on top. I had no chance. You were too _perfect_."

Asami let out a kind giggle.

"What!?" Korra began to blush embarrassingly.

"I'm far from perfect you know that." She smiled softly.

"Well _now _I know that." Korra said teasingly, Asami took no particular offense.

"But still," Asami looked down with her long black eyelashes. "… The fact that you thought so kindly of me, from the very beginning, I think it says a lot."

"Like what?"

"It says that you, you're so accepting, and slow to hatred or ever maliciousness. You were always very kind to me Korra, I appreciate that."

Korra's eyes softened. Then she looked up strongly at Asami with a look of determination. Then she placed her hand on top of Asami's.

"I appreciated everything you did for me too. Every little thing I needed help with after the fight with Zaheer, you were there for. I'll admit it was a bit embarrassing at first, but, you were there. But there's also another thing I wanted to let you know." Asami was taken aback by this.

"I wanted _so much_ to have you go to the South Pole with me. Asami you were the one person who I felt most comfortable. Nothing made me feel safer. Naga, my parents, Katara, all of them were there, but …" she looked down, almost as if she was defeated.

"… Nothing, nothing ever felt truly safe and sound while you were away from me…"

"Korra…" Asami's voice grew quiet, and she didn't know how to respond. A million and one thoughts were running through her head.

Korra turned away, so she could avoid Asami's response. However, not even the evening sun could calm her heart. Korra felt like she hit a wall and didn't know what it meant. All she knew was that this, this was the first time she had ever been _so_ honest to anyone.

She couldn't handle all of these emotions; she didn't even know what they meant. Nothing ever would make her feel sane again and she didn't even know _why_. So she did the only thing that she could do in that moment. Korra began to lift one of her legs as to get up and walk away.

Asami panicked seeing this and rushed to pull her down by her arm. Korra plopped back down on the ground.

"Korra, the world needs the avatar to restore balance… But… I need _you_ to restore balance to me also. I, I know I sound selfish, and maybe even stupid bu—"

Korra turned around to face her, and gave a hug that encompassed the two of them together.

"Asami… that's all I've needed to hear."

They both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment. Korra dug her face into Asami's shoulder, and Asami's hands traveled to Korra's soft short hair. They were at peace in that moment, under the evening sun, on the floor of the gazebo.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story on how I wished the episode would've carried out. Another contribution for the Korrasarmy (: Please follow me on tumblr at .com<strong>

**I'll also be working on a long term fic with a complete and believable plot arc. Thanks for the support and feedback!**


End file.
